Resident Evil: Metamorphosis
by Sired-Soul
Summary: [Relaunched]Everything changes and evolves in the matters of science and when it does nothing is ever the same. So when another group of Umbrella scientists start things over in another city...will they get the chance to stop before it's to late?
1. Chapter One: I Wanna Die

_This is the reappearance of my story, Resident Evil: Metamorphosis. It became dormant when my school year started and I have since stumbled on it again and hopefully have the will power to finish it. I read through it and fixed any misspellings and grammatical errors I could find. _

_As usual I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of it's plots other than the ones that thrive in my mind. And if I did own RE then maybe I would have kept a few of those people alive... _

* * *

**_Chapter One: I Wanna Die_**

* * *

_Tear it up, break it down,_

_Put my heart on your sleeve_

_And wear it all over town_

**The room had lost it's sound all together whilst she placed her white delicate hands upon the solid table. Closing her eyes in the process to concentrate on the steadiness of her breath. To fight for the control she always demanded.**

_I know you're a player_

_But you don't play by the rules_

_And I'm just another_

_In a long line of fools_

**She could feel her strength gripping the glass harder, as she tossed her long curly blonde hair back letting a moan escape her mouth. Not wanting to open her eyes she compressed them against her own will. Trying to fight control as her veins pulsed.** **The crackling sounds had invaded her mind through thoughts and not sound. Crushing her memories of the world as it was and making her eyes water.**

**Finally the woman's eyes broke from their hold and revealed the once light green pupils to be a dark evil red.**

_Yeah, it's complicated_

_I love then I hate it_

_I'm Laughin', You're Cryin'_

_You're Livin', I'm Dyin'_

**The cracks in the glass had spread upon it's landscape like the branches of an old oak tree growing in the back yard of a families home. Yet this had not one trace of it's good, soft feeling that brought you to the tree to confess your sins.**

**Finally letting go of the broken table she lifted her arms and held them to her head as the pain intensified. Blood stained hands met blood streaked hair and she clutched her teeth as her body pulsated.**

**Arching her back, the pain engulfed her and when woman thought she couldn't take anymore of it, it stopped.**

_Somebody always loses_

_And we still play the game_

_Yeah, the fire will always burn you_

_And we still light the flame_

**The weakness that the pain left was nothing worthy of her body and she stood up. Slowly getting to her feet to look around the apartment complex. Trying to find an explanation for what had engulfed her only seconds ago.**

**Before she could walk to the kitchen she stopped and felt something in her stomach. It felt like her insides were twisting and shouting for her to stop. To let it consume her. But with all her might she tried to keep control, tried to stay alive.**

**Placing a bare foot upon the soft carpet she moved for only a second. Then felt it again, doubling over she put her hands to her stomach, not paying any attention to the rippling skin at her bare shoulders.**

**Then it hit her again ten times as hard and she bolted up, pushing her head to the ceiling and taking one last gasp for air as her eyes turned a crystal white. Her face froze in place.**

_Let's make it up baby_

'_Cause I ain't going to fight_

_If you're the death of me darlin'_

_I wanna die

* * *

_

_Hope you liked, review it please! _

_-Song by Miranda Lambert; I Wanna Die off her cd Kerosene_


	2. Chapter Two: Charlie

* * *

"**No mother," The man muttered as he held the cell phone to his ear. It was an average day in Atkins City. The heat had increased and begun pounding down on the city streets. Causing the people to become angry and cruel.**

**But currently the streets seemed to be so anomalous. Not by the bitterness in the man's voice, or the heat that left traces upon the man's suit. It was the smell of the town. Trying to ignore it like the others who cradled the city's sidewalks he passed a couple of small time stores and stopped at the steps of an apartment complex.**

"**I just can't." He told her while punching in the numbers to allow him the access he needed to get into the dump he called home. It wasn't much but in his words 'it will do' which seemed to slitter out of his mouth way more than it needed to. "Don't you dare put this on me, the world has been cruel enough and I don't need your problems hoisted upon my back. Keep your posture old lady, it will do."**

**There it slipped again.**

**He slammed the cell phone closed and with a couple of under his breath curses he stepped into the brail gates.

* * *

**

**His masculine fingers slid along the black wooden edge table as he lingered around his message machine. Pressing the 'play' button and making his way to the kitchen for a little drink to quench his thirst.**

"**Charlie," Her goddess voice always placed a smile upon his face. That was her call, that made him lap over her and kneel down at the woman's request. Loosening his tie he flipped a glass to sit upon the tiled counter.**

**Making an echoing sound throughout the apartment.**

"**I found a new place to go for some fun," She was leading him now. "I thought that you would like to join me and the girls tonight for a little to drink. Call me babe and we'll talk."**

**Her words were so far from the truth but he had blocked them out of his mind. She would push everything on him and guilt him into going with her, that had never failed.**

**Charlie Tate poured a luxurious maroon wine into his cup and toasted to the night ahead of him. It wouldn't be long before the day had ended and the heat would seize to a more comfortable breeze. After taking a gulp of the wine he place it back in the cupboard and made his way to his small living room to look at the mail he had picked up.**

**Something slammed at his door which reminded Charlie of a very frantic thud. Raising an eyebrow a smile formed once more on his face as it came to him that this had happened before. One of his drunk friends getting in a fight with the neighbors. He didn't care really.**

**They were not that nice of people, Charlie never keen on which one's he was actually talking about, his friends or the neighbors. But Charlie always opened the door to resolve the bickering between both classes of people.**

**When he unlocked the door a hand pushed at it with all it's might causing Charlie to stumble back out of bewilderment. _This was a new one. _He quietly said to himself and pushed back at the person who appeared.**

**Charlie could make out his face.**

**He was his neighbor from a floor up. But something was so different from the always optimistic smiling brute. His deep blue eyes were a tad larger and aggravated beyond their kind routine. His hands gripped Charlie's arms and he pushed him into the apartment.**

"**We have to go." His voice tensed "We have to leave."**

**Charlie tried to get loose from the intruder by wiggling him off, which had no prevail. "Get the fuck off me." He then shouted which caught Daniel Reed off guard.**

**He stopped in his tracks and let go of Charlie turning around to close the door. "Listen to me." His words stumbling over the other in a rush to come out. "We have to get out of here fast Charlie, we don't have much time. Something-Something is happening to this town."**

"**Something is always happening." Charlie retorted trying to get passed Daniel. "Now get out of here before I call the cops."**

**Daniel licked his lips as he looked around the room for something to help him. "I mean it man, something is wrong with these people."**

"**What isn't wrong with these people?" Charlie asked guiding him to the door. "Look, man, why don't you go home. Take a few pain killers and get some rest, it's clear that you have been visiting the bars a little early."**

**Daniel whipped around and took hold of Charlie once more. "I am not playing around man." He shouted. "Look, look for yourself at these things." Daniel motioned to the windows in the living room.**

**Not trying to convince himself that he wasn't a tad bit curious, Charlie did as Daniel said. Taking a gulp before he took a peek through the windows. From the view the streets just looked deserted which gave Charlie a point.**

**He jumped up as Daniel locked the door and then proceeded to check the apartment for anything that could be used as a weapon.**

"**What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Charlie asked through clenched teeth. His face steamed red as he came to the conclusion that Daniel was just yanking him around.**

"**Just look out there." Daniel said leaving the room.**

**Charlie slipped open his window. sticking his head out of it and looked down the fire escape. It was clear that there was something different now, the same streets he found himself walking just minutes ago had been deserted. Trash in the places of wandering feet.**

**He smelled the stench from before but more powerful, invading his nostrils and watering his eyes. "Awe hell." Charlie choked as he tucked his head back into the apartment. Only to take a second look out of curiosity.**

**This time he saw something laying on the concrete out of normal eye view. It seemed to be like lace, brown lace that had left a shine from the beaming sun that had been fighting to go down. Charlie's eyes grew in width as he saw a white balled shape shaped like an oval. It's pupil red and clearly the life had been sucked out.**

**His lock on the young girl had been disconnected as he felt something dripping on his head. Sliding through his short cut hair. He reached a hand on his head and pulled it back at the touch of the liquid. Charlie could feel his loss of control over his breath, looking at the red liquid on his fingers, slipping away with ease.**

**Charlie turned to look up in the direction of Daniel's apartment, against his feeling to tuck his head back in and slam the window closed. He gulped and saw as the deranged monster reached out at him, trying to grasp any inch of the man into his hands.**

**Feeling the hands around his waist pull him in Charlie was forced back into his couch as he frantically tried to catch his breath.**

"**Now do you believe me?" Daniel Reed asked closing the window and tossing the speechless Charlie a bat. "We need a plan. These things aren't human anymore. I don't know what they are, but they aren't the ignorant dumb fucks we once knew."**

"**How can you tell?" Charlie asked a tone of sarcasm took effect as he examined his bat. Memories of the bat flushed into his mind that he kept hidden. But right now he needed to keep from feeling weak. He tossed the bat aside and led Daniel to his bedroom where he pulled out a gun.**

**Daniel nodded his head. "Bedroom. Side table." He smirked at Charlie. "You're one of those take life for granted party boys aren't yah?"

* * *

**

_So do you think Charlie and Daniel are going to get out of this mess? What about his mother, what about the girl that always keeps Charlie at his feet. What's happening in Atkins and why is there a zombie in Daniel's apartment? Stay tuned for more!_


	3. Chapter Three: Emily

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emily**

**

* * *

**

**Her brown eyes were glued to the doors of the restaurant. It was the highlight of her day she had decided as the groups of people gathered around outside her little sanctuary. Her name was Emily McCormick and this was her last job of the day.**

**She only remembered serving the plump looking guy a bowl of soup when a flash appeared through the windows and everything stopped.**

**The smell of death had taken it's place in her nostrils once again and Emily knew that the air conditioner had went out. But that wasn't the thing that caught her attention. As the group inside the restaurant started to gather outside of it she only knew that her heart told her to stay inside.**

**Something was wrong.**

**The busboy strolled passed her and she grabbed his hand. "Tony something's wrong." she whispered to him, alerting the young man of her prediction.**

**He pulled her into an assuring hug. "Don't worry Emily, everything's ok." He said then kissed her forehead. "Stay inside I'm going to check what is going on out there."**

**Wanting to stop him from going, she didn't. Only walking to the back to grab her coat. Emily felt the hairs at the back of her neck rise and she turned around to see nothing but darkness evading the back room.**

**She whipped her head to the entrance to the sound of screams and hurried back into the dinning area. She became more tense and panicked as she seen some of the customers running passed the glassed windows and into the streets.**

**She pulled her coat on quickly, and then as fast as the screaming started, everything stopped just like it had before. Her throat got hoarse and a lump started to form in the place where air smoothly left.**

**Her thin fingers went over her mouth to keep from crying out loud and Emily stood in place, waiting for something to happen. Anything. A tear fell and then she heard a bang at the window. "Emily!"**

**The barely legal woman covered her eyes and broke into tears. She could hear Tony swatting at people, the noises they were making. Finally she heard the door open and then slam closed. "Emily open your eyes." He pleaded desperately.**

**She shook her head.**

"**Please, give me the keys." Tony yelled out to her, but he saw her backing up. "Don't do that Emily, be strong." Tony shouted at her.**

"**Tony what's going on?" She shouted at him through tears. "What's going on?"**

**Tony looked around bewildered at the words that had struck him, he didn't know what was going on. His ears caught the sound of glass breaking and he knew at that moment he had to say it. The young man licked his lips and then hollered to Emily, "Run!"**

_We walk in your footsteps_

_Though I've had my ups and downs_

_Stand_

_In the silence_

_Until I figure it out_

**Her eyes flickered open at the sound of his voice and she stared in shock as the windows burst open. Glass crashing through the window frames and the figure of Tony trying to run towards her. It took her all to look away from the creatures pulling him back.**

**His screams caused moans from Emily's clenched mouth.**

**It was so surreal that only hours ago she and Tony were flirting in the back of the restaurant and keeping each other company as the day waned on. Only hours ago that she called her sister that she was going to stay late.**

**Emily finally took one step back as one of the zombie's locked eyes on her.**

_One might fall and the other will stand_

_One might give where the other wont bend_

_The night is as bright as the sun_

_Never gonna know never gonna look back_

_Never gonna know where we would've ended up at_

_The end has only begun_

**The area surrounding Emily McCormick was clustered with tables which gave her an advantage against the zombies. She pushed a chair out of her way as she dashed for the kitchen. The tears at her eyes sliding off her face and into the bitter air.**

**It was all she had left.**

**Emily jumped onto a table and then jumped to the next. Trying to find away out of the restaurant, trying to find a way to the kitchen. She slipped on her third table and came crashing down to the floor with a thud.**

_So stop counting on the hours_

_Live out in the world_

_Cause I've been chasing the answers_

_But they don't want to be found_

**Hoisting herself up she looked back to see a handful of them slugging towards her. Which only made her want to reach the kitchen more. Emily pushed a table to cover her path. Tossing down chairs as she ran for the swinging doors.**

**She flashed back to her sister telling her to stop working so much. That she had enough to take care of them both. Emily was feeling guilty through the whole talk.**

**It would end up in world war three if Emily didn't leave the room. She had experience in things her older sister didn't. But yet she still retained her innocence at best. The memory had ripped away from her as she stubbed her toe on a chair.**

**Only seconds before the kitchen door. She found a zombie upon a table. With a gulp it lunged at her but she quickly rolled out of the way and up on her knee's again. Stumbling through the kitchen doors she needed to find a place to hide. Searching, she froze as the doors slowly slide open.**

_I'd give anything to see the light of day_

_What you do_

_No one can decide it's up to you_

_And who you are_

_Is what you choose_

_These times where the world falls apart_

_Make us who we are

* * *

_

**Charlie Tate had kept to himself as the other man had made the most of his apartment. He had tried convincing himself that it wasn't real, that these people weren't trying to eat him and that he would wake up.**

**But reality kept sinking back in no matter where he turned and he had enough of it. Charlie had been an honest man once, he was far from that image. But it still lingered in his unconsciousness, which brought around god. A topic he had been so familiar with when he was a child, but it now was so far gone that it felt like a sin.**

"**Charlie," Daniel's voice caught his ear. "We have to do something man."** **He nodded gracefully yet still stunned.**

**Daniel got onto his knee's. "Listen to me man." Daniel shook him. "We need to do something. Where do you keep your knives, you know something we can use."**

"**In the kitchen?" Charlie replied dumb founded.**

**Daniel sighed.**

**He then picked up what was once part of Charlie's metal bed frame and hoisted it on his shoulder. "Charlie?" He asked again.**

"**I-" Charlie's words came out so deformed that he just looked up to Daniel with pleading eyes. "I don't understand, how did this happen? One minute I was talking, walking. Second. This blood was here." He pointed to his head. "I. He. What's going on?"**

**Daniel tried to make sense of the information but just listened to the man's eyes. "I don't truly know." He replied honestly. "But right now we have to figure out what to do next. These things Charlie, I've killed a few."**

**Charlie looked up.**

"**They weren't human when I did." Daniel reassured him. "I've read books on them, the walking dead. That is all I know really. Besides from movies and stuff like that I don't know what to tell you."**

**Charlie didn't reply.**

"**Do you have anyone?" Daniel asked concerned. And when Charlie didn't answer he went on. "Because I remember a woman always coming over here, and elderly woman. Charlie talk to me, we can still help her."**

**His mind was coming back together at the moment. "My mother." Charlie finally answered after the delay. "She is at the retirement home. At least that is where they were shipping her off too."**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Charlie scrambled to his feet at his realization. His green eyes became dots of worry and hi face held bewilderment. "She could still be home. Packing, we were fighting earlier. Before I entered the apartment, she's alone."**

"**She's fine." Daniel said checking to see how sharp the piece of metal was. It was dull but it would have to do, he thanked god that Charlie has one of the worst beds in the history of the world or they would have been stuck with a gun to defend themselves.**

"**Daniel?" Charlie asked. When he was sure he had the man's attention he then asked. "Do you have anybody?"**

**Without a word Daniel just turned away and held the metal out. "You ready?" He asked before opening the door as quietly as he could and proceeded to leave the apartment with Charlie right behind him.

* * *

**

_So what happens to Emily? Will she ever see Tony, or her sister again? Can Charlie make sense of everything in time to save his mother? What kind of secrets are Daniel hiding from Charlie? Stay Tuned..._

_-Song by Lifehouse; The End Has Only Begun on their CD Lifehouse_


	4. Chapter Four: Escape Pitch Black

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four:** Escape. Pitch. Black.

* * *

The kitchen was quiet. 

Besides the fact that the kitchen sink dripped slowly. Violently as if to taught the girl hidden in the contents of the oven. Her fragile brown eyes peered out of the oven's door. Emily McCormick had stashed herself into what looked like the safest place at the time.

Not knowing how long she would be hidden away from the world. She couldn't explain what had happened, not wanting to explain it. The young girl just sobbed as she clutched her legs and formed a ball in the dark place.

Dropping the door of her safe haven, she crawled out. It had been hours since those things scampered into the world, before they cluttered her mind. Emily's eyes immediately batted closed as she welcome the lights to her flushed cheeks.

It was a mess.

Pots and pans sprawled out around the floor. She had to hop around, loosing her stance in one corner where she almost plummeted to the ground if the counter wasn't there. The vibrant air seized and she realized how easy her heart was quickening pace. "Calm down." she told herself. "Calm down girl. Just find your bag."

Was all she could muster.

Tears streamed her eyes as they darted around the room. It only took her a second before she found her bag in the dinning area. Quickly picking it up she ran back to the kitchen, watching her back as she did so. Her scrawny hands clutched her chest, "this ain't good." The girl whined. "No."

* * *

The woman pounded on the keys as she glared the laptop down. Everything was happening just as she had wanted it too. Everything. 

The system wasn't that hard to hack into, all she had to do was keep hidden. Which shouldn't be that hard, she was a pro at what she did, and whatever she didn't know how to do she used her badge for. Being a doctor things were easy to get her hands on.

If only she had known earlier what this was all about. The woman cursed underneath her breath. The page wasn't loading up as fast as she had imagined it would.

"Damn it." her lips pursed as it loaded and the red flash started up. Activated the words stated, her face turned red and her cheeks hot. "I-I have to find a way to stop it."

"Stop what?" A voice asked behind her.

For a second everything stopped, her heart, her breathing. The tingling feeling that was going down her spine stopped for that split second as she scanned the chemicals in her brain for an excuse. Quickly shifting her eyes left and then turning around.

A weak smile upon her otherwise sweaty face. "Nothing Dr. Vickers." her face avoiding eye contact. He was a man she didn't want to get involved with. Sly, cunning and smart. There where stories circulating around the building about him.

He smirked and approached the woman. Pale, frizzy dark hair. "Do you know how to tell if someone's lying?" Dr. Vickers asked. His lips inches away from her ear. "Their eyes can tell stories. Beautiful stories."

She broke into a chuckle; regaining her composure. "Is that some kind of relaxant?" the female doctor asked. She turned away from him. "I said it was nothing. Now please leave me alone will you? I have to track down an important specimen."

"Really?" he asked intrigued.

"Yes." she urged.

Dr. Vickers shook his head and walked around the table. His eye's caught one of her computers, she quickly blocked his view. "What are you tracking down?"

She bite her lip. "Project Metamorphosis."

* * *

Emily McCormick stared up at the camera, it was watching her. The woman pulled her thin sweater over her body and hoisted the backpack onto her shoulder. The alley way was dark, and lucky for her, deserted. 

It had been ten minutes of staring at the camera. Bolted to the wall of the building inf ront of her. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and tapped her wet eyes.

If the cold wouldn't get her, something else would.

Emily darted towards the other side of the alley way, a trashcan was knocked over and made a load racket. She knew what was coming next, the girl left the camera behind, it was no use to her now.

I'm coming round to open the blinds

You can't hide here any longer

My go you need to rinse those puffy eyes

You can't lie still any longer

The sound of dragging could be heard as it echoed off the walls around her. Her eyes grew big as she turned around to see something in the distance. Giving it no time to catch site of her, even though Emily McCormick was aware it probably had a strong lock on her.

And yes they'll as you where you've been

And you'll have to tell them, again and again.

Her hands gripped the side of the building as she turned the corner of the alley way. Trying to figure out where she could go. There was no exit for at least a mile or two. The dragging intensified, it shook her bones. As if it were nails on a chalkboard.

She kept running, trying to find a place to hide. If there was any.

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day

But I promise you you'll see the sun again

And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness

And I promise you you'll see the sun again

The twisted metal the beast was caring shined as it perched itself on top of a knocked over trashcan. Crashing into the metal and the sound bouncing off the brick walls. It sniffed around as it's beaded red eyes glanced into the direction Emily was running.

Come on take my hand

We're going for a walk, I know you can

You can wear anything, as long as it's not black

Please don't mourn forever, she's not coming back

Emily slammed into the rugged concrete floor and winced in pain. Taking a deep breath the girl scurried to her feet and scrambled for a knife in her bag. She dropped her shoulders and the bag made a thud as her hands gripped the knife tight.

Knuckles turning white she waited, turning around as the echoing intensified and the dragging of the sword pouring into her ear drums.

And yes they'll ask you where you've been

And you'll have to tell them, again and again

* * *

The doctor pushed the man out of the way when she saw it. 

The alley was dark and the picture from the camera wasn't clear but she swore she saw somebody there. "Come on. Come on." she whispered under her breath as she tried to get the camera to zoom in.

"What the hell is going on?" Dr. Vickers ordered.

The girl was holding a knife. Panicked and scared, then like a flash of light she was gone. The woman lost her breath, she felt like she had gotten the wind knocked out of her. Stomach crashing and twirling in her body she turned away with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" the man asked again, his voice authoritative.

The woman leaned against the counter, for the first time her name tag was evident. Dr. Sasha McCormick. She turned around to face the computer she originally was at. The screen blinked Activated.

Do you remember telling me you'd found the sweetest thing of all

You said one day of this was worth dying for

So be thankful you knew her at all

But it's no more

"What do you want to know?" Sasha asked looking up. Her face grew stern and for the first time in a long time her mind was numb. "Just ask me anything."

Dr. Vickers rested against the counter. His arms overlapping each other, he asked in a whisper, "Who was that girl?"

Sasha looked up. "My sister's still in the city." pointing to the alley which is now pitch black. "So is the monster I created." Sasha turned away from him, hoping to get a 'How could you be so stupid'. But to her surprise the man nodded and walked up to her, taking the doctor into a hug.

And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day

But I promise you you'll see the sun again

And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness

And I promise you you'll see the sun again

And I promise you you'll see the sun again.

* * *

What is going to happen to the survivors? Is Emily McCormick really gone, and was it by the very monster her sister created? 

-Song by Dido; See the Sun off her CD Life for Rent


	5. Chapter Five: Sandra

Charlie Tate could taste the blood in his mouth.

He had busted his lip a couple of minutes ago. But that was the last thing on his mind as he lifted up his gun and shot the monster in his head. It's brain matter splattered on a near by wall. "You said we'd be safe down here!"

Daniel clutched the his metal rod. A small smirk of annoyance graced his face as he turned back to the street. Lane street, the blood red sign had read. He swung it across a woman's face as she snarled at his, knocking a few teeth out.

"Don't talk!" Charlie shouted. His focus was on a business man coming in his direction. Slow and crippled. His feet crunched as he took small steps. Something bad had happened to this man but Charlie closed his eyes and took another shot at him.

Blood splattered over his face. Grossed out Charlie kept walking closer to the alley. "It shouldn't be far from here."

"I think we should stick to the roads Charlie." Daniel said, he spun around as the woman came back at him. The metal rod came in contact with her face once more and broke her already fragile jaw. "Seriously they are bigger so we have more space to move around."

"No, thank you." Charlie barked. He pulled the trigger to his gun once more. "I'm almost out of bullets, my mother's house isn't far from here. There's a gun shop down her street."

"How convenient." Daniel quipped.

They slipped into the alley. "Damn right."

* * *

Earlier That Day

The chains squealed in pain as the metal on metal contact sliced through the room, echoing off the walls and sounds of the other sound waves. They were rusted, used too much for far too long. The blue bag attached to the chains swayed in the wind as her foot came in contact with it once again.

_Was it her fault that she was here instead of in his arms reciting irksome poetry and sipping wine?_ The question was only a part of her thoughts for a slight second as she picked up her foot and slammed it into the bag's chest.

If it was a human, his lungs would be bruised. Sandra Cortes locked her eyes onto her target and regained her composure. Arms lifted, fist tight. Emotions flamed.

The music playing in the background fell deaf upon her ears. Everything that Sandra had worked for was gone, but for some reason she didn't miss it. Like if it was all just a dream that she knew wouldn't satisfy her. But to everyone's satisfaction she would pursue it anyways.

Her fist slammed into the bag and she gritted her teeth as the impact placed her a step back. Brown. Straight hair. Stuck to her face as the sweat ate at whatever conscience she had left, the woman furrowed her brow. _How she waste so much time?_ Time had been nothing, however, when your stuck in a relationship that you created.

Stopping for a minute her chest heaved up and down as she bent over and took a deep breath, exhaustion was kicking in. Sandra was happy though, it was all soon to be over, every last bit of it. A small graved her face as she looked up at the bag once again.

Eyes locked.

She punched it and it swung backwards, then forward and knocking her down. A sign that maybe everything wouldn't book. The room paused for a second and her face turned red. Everyone was looking at her, the girl who just lost her job at the academy. The woman who just lost her husband to his secretary.

Sandra scrambled to her feet and lunged forward, socking the bag with all her might. Pretending that it was Molly. Pretty little Molly. A tear graced her cheek as she punched. First left, then right. Precious little Molly. A real woman.

Not that Sandra wasn't a woman, she had compliments offered and credit expended where it was needed, but she wasn't going to wear tight skirts and high heals anytime soon. That was Molly's job and as much as she wanted to tear the woman's face off, she couldn't. It wasn't right.

It would prove that Sandra wasn't the woman for Ramon. Who was she kidding? She would never be the woman for Ramon, thats what hurt. Even though it wasn't the life she wanted, it was something she was good at. Now the woman didn't have anything left.

She collapsed on the floor. "That's enough." A man said from behind. Sandra turned towards him, legs sprawled out in defeat, her arms barely managing to keep her up. Head tilted she took a deep breath and understood what he meant.

"I-" she wanted to continue talking but she found that nothing was coming out. For the first time in a long time Sandra Cortes had no comeback, no smart ass routine planned, no alibi to cover up her vulnerability.

"I think you should go home." the man said. His name was mike Torres, strong, built to pick up a house. The only man who looked at her like a fragile woman, the only one who made her seem like she was the best of the best. "I called you a cab Sandra. Just call it a day."

The room and the people started back up, talking, slamming, squeaking. "That's not something I'd do." her words showed weakness, a child like tone took effect.

Mike bent down to her level. "That's not you anymore."

* * *

Present

The arm was huge and strong too. It's bitter sweat seeped into Emily McCormick's mouth as she leaned against him, silent. Her tears dried up on her face as they waited for what seemed like hours. The alley was dark and smelled of something you wouldn't mention down in your basement.

Steam rose from the gutters of buildings. Sweat soaked her clothes and face, _was she going to die? _It had been close to her time so many times the Emily didn't even care much anymore. He let go.

Thats what snapped her back into the reality of the situation. There would be only two reasons a man who just saved her from one of the worst possible deaths would have let go of her. One, a monster had gotten to him already and he fell to the floor limp, in that case the girl was already in a running position, one snarl and she was out of there. Or two, that thing was finally gone and they were ready to move on.

She didn't know where they would have gone, but Emily was hoping that answer was number too. Then his hand grabbed hers and they walked away, slowly at first to be careful they hadn't aroused anything that didn't need any arousing.

Her shoes clicked against the concrete floor, the noise bounced off the walls. If the ground was a little more sanitary Emily would have taken them off, but it wasn't and she was wearing her work shoes. The bottom was made of a thin layer of wood, better for the restaurant her manager had told her once. Emily could feel her heart pounding still as they walked. She wanted to ask where they were going, but it seemed inappropriate for some reason.

This man had saved her and yet she didn't even know his name. The waitress wanted to ask the man his name but it seemed like something stupid to ask. Like when you just went through a horrible accident that took your left arm and somebody asks you if your alright. She sighed, this was harder than Emily that.

Then, as if he was reading her mind he turned to her. "Everything is okay," he said first, _the man was probably trying to comfort her,_ it had worked. He seemed like a nice man, even if he was a daunting six and half feet tall. "My name's Mike Torres."

"Emily." she chimed, her words stuck in her throat as she tried to process her surroundings. Ever since she escaped the restaurant the girl had a new sense of self. To stay alive she had to be cautious. "Emily McCormick."

"Okay Emily." Mike replied. "There's a supply storage just up the alleyway. I hadn't encountered any zombies when I was leaving there, but I don't have any idea if any have populated the surrounding area." she shook her head in understanding.

_Zombies?_ Emily asked herself, she didn't want to believe it but she had no choice. In movies they always say that if you can get over the initial shock and take in as much information as you possibly can you have better chances of survival. "Okay."

"Take this." Mike offered Emily a small gun, black slick and shiny. It was a hand gun, the kinds you seen in the movies. A pistol. 9mm. Her eyes grew big, had it really come to this? Emily knew how to use one, her father had one when he was alive. But she denied the device.

Shaking her head she stepped back. There was a promise made when she was a kid, she hadn't touched a gun since and vowed she never would. "I can't." her words seemed so shaky, as if she was convincing herself.

"If you don't know how to use one," Mike said, she cut him off.

"I just can't." chills overcame her and she turned away. If she hadn't made the promise to herself Emily would have taken it graciously, but instead she backed away. "Please don't offer ti to me again, okay?" tears in her eyes. "I just wanted to get away from here, please?"

Instead of forcing the gun on her once again Mike pulled away. With a nod he signaled to her that they would keep moving, with a gesture he told her she would be safe. The girl took a deep breath, sucking up her tears she stepped behind the man, watching her back as she did.

* * *

It was an hour after Dr. Vickers left when she asked for a couple of seconds on her own. Seconds turned to minutes as she looked herself in the mirror. The questions she wanted to ask herself ate Dr. McCormick from her stomach up. She had regurgitated what was pieces of her breakfast in the toilet already. Those minutes turned into an hour as they packed on top of each other, everybody in the camp had been evacuated except for a small commuter plane that Dr. William Vickers had permission to pilot.

I have to block out thoughts of you so i don't lose my head

They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed

Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone

Playing movies in my head that make a porno feeling like home

The bathroom was solid, probably be the only part of the constructible camp that Umbrella had put up after the fact that the virus hit the streets. _Had they known this was going to happen? _Sasha wasn't a naive woman, she didn't believe in staying stupid to get a man. But this outbreak that plummeted the city into chaos seemed a little bit coincidental. To easy to be an accident and Umbrella was a little too sloppy to be helping those innocent people.

"Damn it." Dr. Sasha McCormick retorted as the image of her sister's attempt to fight off project metamorphosis was ill planned. The camera cut away, _was she gone?_ She couldn't think that. Taking a deep breath she finally turned towards the bathroom door.

It swung open. Dr. Vickers looked up.

There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain

An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?

And will you never say that you love me just to put a smile on my face?

And will you never try to reach me?

It is I that wanted space.

The man was older than her, not by much age but a transition from her face to his showed the signs. A few wrinkles over his brow told stories of his adventures under Umbrella's command. Sasha had only been working there long enough to create project metamorphosis. His beard blond just like his hair. Wire glassed framed his face. "Are you ready?"

It wasn't a question she wanted to face nor had she wanted to turn it down. Instead Sasha nodded a yes and walked passed the man, grabbing her holster and connected it to her brown leather belt. She then pulled her shotgun onto her shoulder, the strap sat snug. Had she been in a normal situation a shotgun would be something foreign to her.

But she was an Umbrella scientist, she was trained for shotguns ever since the Raccoon City incident. Dr. Sasha McCormick remembered the news reports from after the wreckage. She knew that zombies existed, she new that monster existed too. Not the one's form your nightmares, those ones were too weak. She pulled down her night vision goggles. Placed her handgun in its holster and then turned tot he other doctor who was doing the same.

A giggle escaped her mouth, what was she doing? Sasha McCormick was a scientific doctor, and when she wasn't she was a caregiver. Instead of curling up in a ball the woman took another deep breath and went to a table where they laid down the city's sewer map.

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways

Yeah ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you

"We are going to take this route." she whispered underneath her breath. William Vickers looked up at Sasha as he shined up his rifle. "It's one of the easiest accesses to the city. It will take us to the center of town and probably where most of the wreckage is."

"What's are plan from there?" William asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "Hopefully we don't run into any zombies early on, these things only have enough rounds for a big attack, just one." she motioned the man to come look at the map. "We are going to head to a near by gun store."

William nodded. "These are from the nineteen twenties, are you sure this place still exists."

Dr. Sasha McCormick tried to put on a reassuring smile. "Yeah I'm sure." she finally said as she rolled up the map. I want to head back into the sewer after that and probably head towards my sisters work. If I remember correctly then it wont be that long of a walk."

The map was placed in her backpack, tightly tied in.

* * *

The apartment complex looked like it was engulfed and then thrown back up. It was probably the work of a too skinny cheerleader too cautious of her own image. Charlie Tate had remembered one that he knew quite well. Blond. Thin. Huge smile. She was the product of a happy marriage. Not one falling apart like his parents as he grew up.

He looked to his side as Daniel Reed smirked, kicking in the doors they both darted for the weapons at their sides. They day had dawned into night. Everything was riskier now that they were in the dark and a small corridor that led to elevators and stairs. About seven apartments were on the bottom floor.

The carpet that was a nice elegant brown was stained red, ripped and covered in magazine clippings and suitcases sprung open and clothes sprawled out. Charlie's heart dropped as he saw a teddy bear soaked in a pool of blood. Something had gotten these people, his jaw clenched closed as he stared down the corridor through watery eyes. _This was sick_, he thought _who would do this to so many people, the innocent little kids._ But they weren't little kids anymore and none of these monsters- zombies as Daniel kept hastily reminding him, were innocent.

His gun clutched in his hands. They shook as sweat soaked his forehead. He wiped it away and then looked at Daniel who was ahead of him, signaling that everything was okay. The floor boards underneath the carpet was visible now in patches and as he stepped over them they squeaked.

Daniel turned to him and put a finger to his lips. The apple in his throat bobbed up as he did it, then quickly went down as the man turned back to the hallway. The wall paper was torn and ripped, showing the wooden structure.

Bottles and broken doors lined the walls. Claw marks. Small hand prints written in blood. Then a noise startled Charlie and he looked at Daniel only to find the man was consumed in darkness somewhere ahead of him.

A snarl caught his attention, the hair at the back of his neck stood up. _Oh fuck_, Charlie moaned inside his head. He turned around towards the entrance to the building but it too was consumed in darkness. He was alone, again. The small snarl was there though. Charlie could hear it.

He peered out at the darkness, aiming his gun in hopes that he could blindly fire and shoot the damned thing in the head, but ti wouldn't work. Then the sound would alarm the demon of where he was. Charlie Tate stood there, waiting.

The snarling stopped.

His brows grew in confusion, sweat dripping into his eyes. Slowly the man took his sleeve and wiped it away. Only to be knocked down to the ground. The snarling started again and he could feel the culprit on top of him. Struggling for his neck. It's teeth snapping and releasing juices onto Charlie's face.

He fought.

Somehow in the back of his mind he remained calm as his arms took a hold of the culprits neck, careful of it's teeth. He could smell the stench. They had died only hours before, the blood made the attempt for Charlie to take control very difficult. He managed to release his arm and sock the zombie in the face, scrambling to his feet he lifted his gun.

The rotting corpse lunged at Charlie and hit pulled the trigger, shooting it in the head. His chest heaved up and down. Tearing off his extra jacket the man wiped his neck of the blood and saliva that came from the monsters greedy mouth.

A hand tapped his shoulder and Charlie whipped around. Pointing the gun at Daniel Reed's face and at the same time panicking. "Charlie!" the man shouted, pulling the gun form his face. "Charlie, it's me, Daniel."

"I-" Charlie started to say but found himself lost over the current events. "I, just almost got fucking eaten! Where the hell were you?"

Daniel let go if Carlie's gun and let the man regain his composure. "I found the stairs." Daniel announced as he stepped away from his only ally once again, forcing Charlie to jog to catch up.

"Oh goodie." Charlie quipped. "I'm glad someone did!"

* * *

The room was small, but looked like it was put together.

In the center there was a small table, a candle lit on top of it, in it's glow you could make out a chair that had a backpack slung on it's back. The windows nailed shut and a sofa that the four people inside would rest against the door for a lock.

There were curtains in one corner of the room, this was somebodies home before the outbreak of zombies. It had too be, Emily McCormick looked around. How anybody could spend their lives in her was hard to believe, she wanted to cry. It was horrible, and nobody should live in these conditions.

"The water runs mud." A woman's voice said, cold and harsh. Emily looked at her uneasy, she met her earlier when they got back to the storage. Her name was Sandra Cortes and she looked drained of energy.

Her pink sports bra had a stain of blood on it. Although she couldn't tell Emily was sure that the black sweater she was wrapped in had traces of blood also. She wore tight fitting sweats, black. Torn on one leg where there was a deep scrape.

Emily turned away.

There was another man in the room, George Banks, although he seemed like he was no help at all. A suit that wouldn't even help him stand out in a room full of regular Atkins City residents, blood in all the right spots. He smiled forcefully at Emily and then turned back to writing something down on a piece of paper.

Two more people were in the room. One of those exotic goth looking chicks. Early twenties, light skin, she wore a big leather jacket that covered her strapless shirt that didn't even cover up most of her breasts. Emily could have sworn she seen leather daisy dukes underneath the loose jeans she now wore. Loads of make-up packed her face. Her name fit her looked, October James.

Emily tore her eyes off of October long enough to look at the other man, blond. Tall. Deep green eyes that she got lost in, blushing she looked away and turned to the bathroom of the small storage. The man had introduced himself mysteriously as Lenard Green. His charm made Emily believe him.

The bathroom was common, toilet, sink, shower. Looking into the rusted mirror Emily started to cry. _This wasn't supposed to happen to her_. A question that kept coming back into the unconscious of her mind. _Hadn't she been normal enough?_

A twist of the faucet confirmed what Sandra Cortes had told her. The thick brown globs of mud spluttered out and plastered the otherwise white sink with brown substance. Quickly turning it off Emily pushed herself back onto the toilet. Letting everything fully submerge.

It had been a couple of hours that the curtains opened and she looked at the dim lit room. George and October seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Which kind of made Emily sick,_ had they not faced what she had to face?_ The girl was breaking down at every point and these two were sleeping, making small noises. Her attention turned to Sandra who was asleep also, her scraped leg in the light of the moon.

Emily looked away, she must have been in pain. "He attacked me." the voice of the supposedly sleeping Sandra spoke. The waitress whipped back around and listened. "My fiancé, I was returning some of his things." the girl sat down to listen to Sandra's story. "He, um, cheated on me." Sandra's words cut her deep down.

Hate me today

Hate me tomorrow

Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you

Hate me in ways

Yeah ways hard to swallow

Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."

"When your with somebody for so long, you never would think that they could be so disgusting and hurt you in a way they could never repair, you know?" Sandra licked her lips, it hurt in her eyes. "This man was everything I had worked for and he fucked things up between us."

I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with

The only thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again

In a sick way i want to thank you for holding my head up late at night

While i was busy waging wars with myself, you were trying to stop the fight

"Anyways," Her eyes glistened and Emily almost wanted to stop Sandra from continuing her story. But out of curiosity she did, "Ramon, that was his name, was staring back at me, his cold eyes. I couldn't take it so I smashed the picture and gathered his things. I had a couple drinks and then was off to his house."

You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate

You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take

So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind

And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind

Sandra Cortes shifted the small box to her right hand and unlocked the door to Ramon's apartment. With a deep sigh she pushed the door open and let herself in. It was a normal thing to do, usually she would go to the fridge and pour her a cup of orange juice. But not today, Sandra placed the box of memories on the couch and turned around to drag the other one in.

She had help from a man downstairs, he made her smile.

That man was gone now and the box looks so daunting to push on her own. She bent down on her knees and shoved the box, it scratched against the wooden floor. The sound was unforgeable but it was almost in the living room and that meant she wouldn't have to be there any longer, which meant she wouldn't be seeing Roman any time soon.

The box took a couple tugs in after a couple of slow second that turned into minutes as she got the box stuck. Then in permanent marker Sandra bent down to write some stupid, morbid slur on the side of the box. She didn't know what, it froze her. A shadow cast over the woman as she pressed the marker against the box.

Slowly she turned around to face him, but it wasn't Roman. It couldn't have been, he was so clean. This thing was gross, it wasn't the man that charmed her into his bed years ago. Sandra stepped back, not knowing what she should do. He looked dead, blood gushed from a wound on his arm.

His eyes cold. In seconds those eyes lunged out at her, Sandra panicked and fell back onto the box, hitting her back on the different shapes inside. His hands grasped her leg as she fought him off. Kicking and screaming with all her might. Roman pulled himself up to her, at this time Sandra pulled a trophy from the box.

Looking away she lodged it right between his eyes. _Could she have really done that?_ She dreamed of doing it to him after she found out about Molly. It was unreal, all of it. In seconds the woman pounced up and fell to his side.

There was blood everywhere, he wound, forehead, mouth. Her hands were covered in it as she held him close to her chest. _How could she be so stupid? She could have thought it through, but she panicked. Why did she have to panic?_ Sandra got up.

The cops would be here, she was sure of it. They had to have known, it was like they had a sixth sense that normal people never had. That she never had, it was one thing that kept her away from keeping her job at the police academy.

Sandra jumped over the box on the floor and grasped the door frame as she looked into the hallway, bewildered. A scream came from down the corridor in front of her, Sandra's head whipped to her left. A woman was screaming, a strapless leather tube top and a pair of high cut Daisy Dukes. At first Sandra thought she was screaming at her, but when she approached the girl Sandra nearly barfed as she saw what the girl was looking at.

Inside the apartment a man was being mauled to death by two grown men, _had they gone crazy?_ Blood splattered the floor and walls, one looked up at the two and his mouth gave birth to a waterfall of blood as it opened in hunger. Without thinking Sandra pushed the woman away and as the thing lunged forward she slammed the front door closed. "Go!" she screamed at the younger woman.

Shoving towards the stairs of the apartment she yelled once more. "Run! Go! Run!"

And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave

Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made

And like a baby boy I never was a man

Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand

* * *

Daniel Reed looked at the wine bottle, Charlie's mother was dead. It was nothing that surprised Daniel, he felt deeply sorry for Charlie. Losing somebody close to you was a hard thing to deal with, it made some people go crazy.

He kinda wished he had gone crazy when it happened.

Daniel clenched his teeth and swallowed some more of the wine, he found it in the old woman's fridge. He didn't see any use of it anymore, she was probably saving it for a perfect time. A chuckled over took Daniel. _Perfect timing old lady._ His words remorseful.

And then I feel down yelling "Make it all go away!"

Just make a smile come back and shine just like you it used to be

And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"

If this had been any normal day, Daniel wouldn't have been drinking at all. He swore of booze three years ago, it was a dangerous addiction that caused too much pain to the people he loved. It was that drive that made him angry and lose control.

When Adrian came into his life, everything was so easy to bare, he quit drinking and picked up the pieces of his life. Sure most the people that he had loved hated him and shunned him. But he was barely starting out with a new life, and the person he had loved.

The picture of Adrian coming into the house, barely alive. Blood gushed everywhere. Initially Daniel thought he was hurt in a bar fight. But things got out of control and then Adrian died. A tear rolled down his eye. Daniel took one last swig of the bottle. He tied Adrian up because the dead man woke up. He couldn't kill him. It was too much to bare.

Charlie was in the room with his mother, they arrived too late. She purposely overdosed on prescribed drugs, the woman probably had seen what was outside. Here alone, helpless. Charlie leaned against her lifeless body and cried. The tears streamed his cheeks, rivers flowing down a cold non-responsive mountain. Had he been here for her? The tears burned his eyes as he put his hand in hers.

He heard a shatter form the living room and quickly got up. Leaning on the door frame he saw Daniel there, crying, hurt. His eyes seemed lost in a world where Charlie thought Daniel had a firm grip on. Taking a deep breath, Charlie walked over to the man and sat down beside him, Daniel leaned on Charlie's shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

_It has been a very long time since I have posted anything. I'm really sorry for the wait, I found this chapter already complete and finished on my computer so I thought I would post it. I'll finish the rest as soon as possible. Thanks for being patient guys! What's wrong with Sandra? Will Sasha find her sister in time? Will the survivors make it out?_

_-Song by Hate Me by Blue October_


End file.
